


Sounds

by i_just_knew1013



Category: The X-Files
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-27
Updated: 2017-06-27
Packaged: 2018-11-19 13:11:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11314092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/i_just_knew1013/pseuds/i_just_knew1013





	Sounds

It’s a sound.

The sound of him shuffling his feet as he steps close behind her and places a hand on her back, supporting her during conversations with men without names or faces, his long fingers stretching almost around to the curve of her hip, branding her through her layers of practical clothing, leaving promises of sweat-soaked sheets and mind-blurring pleasure.

It’s a sound.

The sound of the file cabinet as he slams the door, absent-mindedly chewing on seeds as he walks away with a file. She closes her eyes and its her being slammed against the cabinet in passion; their breathing shallow, their faces inches apart, his hand disappearing under her skirt and causing her knees to buckle.

It’s a sound.

The sound of his silk tie as he pulls it from around his neck after a long day, the swishing sound it makes as it gracefully flies from it’s perch and lands in a puddle on the desk. She stares at that tie as she imagines herself straddling him in his desk chair, her skirt up around her hips, swishing the tie between her fingers before looping it around her own neck, letting the ends dangle between her naked breasts as she rides him into oblivion. 

It’s a sound.

The sound of him running his hand over his face at the end of a long day, the friction of skin against stubble, while he sits at his desk with his shirtsleeves rolled to the elbow. She imagines that sound as his stubble causes a burn along the insides of her thighs, those rolled sleeves locking her legs in place, while she arches her body in ecstasy. 

It’s a sound.


End file.
